


Santa and the Princes

by Constellatius



Series: Playing House [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, F/M, Feminization, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Shota, Sub!Dean, Underage - Freeform, Wet Dream, shota!cas, shota!dean, somniphilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas spend the night in their treehouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa and the Princes

Winter came early this year. The ground is hard and crunchy under Dean’s new sneakers. His dad grumbles about having to warm the car up every morning, Dean will wake up extra early to help his dad. His dad has been gone for three days now and Dean misses him, his mama misses him too. Dean hears her at night, moving around the house, feet shuffling over creaky floorboards. Most nights he will sneak out of bed and sit with her.

He likes when it is just him and his mom. She reads him stories from the big book on the shelf, Dean thinks he will never be too old for fairy tales, the boys in his class think they are girly and silly. Dean likes to tell them to Cas when he slides through his window at night. Cas always listens to every word Dean says and never laughs at him if he can’t pronounce it.

Dean retells Cas the story of Rapunzel when they are in the tree house.

Cas had brought all of his blankets with him. Gabriel and Mary had told them it is far too cold to stay in their tower. Dean had argued until he was blue in the face, refusing to budge on the issue. Gabriel finally gave up with an angry sigh, he told them he would be ordering food in half an hour and that the back door would stay unlocked if they got cold.

Dean regrets saying they would stay in the tree house, his teeth chatter and he can’t feel his toes. Cas has gone to the bathroom, he promised he would be back soon, he kissed Dean’s cheek and wrapped a blanket around him.

He can here the leaves rustle on the tree above him, a dog howls in the distance. The ladder to the tree house knocks against the trunk of the ancient tree. Dean sees a messy mop of hair poke over the entrance. Cas has flushed cheeks and is smiling. Dean smiles back at him.

The elder boy dumps a rucksack on the floor. It drops with a heavy thud, Dean is curious to what is in the bag. He shuffles closer to Cas, bringing all the blankets with him.

He flings his arms around Cas’s neck, nuzzling into him. Cas is somehow still warm. He is always warm, Dean wants Cas to be his own personal heater forever. Cas laughs when Dean tells him, his cheeks colouring and eyes fond.

Dean shivers as Cas moves to climb into the sleeping bag. Cas has a superman sleeping bag but last time Dean’s dad took them camping it broke. Mary promised she will fix it for Cas but she has been extra busy with work and Christmas. Dean has been grown and has helped her decorate the house and wrap presents.

He knows Santa isn’t real anymore, Gabriel told him the story of the anti-Claus, Cas had got scared and hid under Dean’s arm. Anna had smacked Gabriel round the head and pulled Cas into her lap and told them about the real Santa and let them bake mince pies afterwards. Dean pretends Santa is really for Sammy.

Cas is asleep against Dean’s shoulder. Dean can feel drool seeping through his shirt. He carefully shuffles them down onto the floor. Cas mumbles into his shoulder as Dean curls around him. He feels his eyes get heavier and heavier as sleep pulls him under.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Cas is awoken by the sound of his name.

 He finds himself sleep on Dean’s chest, the younger boy has his arm slung over his shoulder. Dean is warm, so warm that Cas is sweating in the covers. He is almost asleep again when he hears dean call out his name again. He feels Dean’s hips jut up into nothing. Cas thinks Dean is having an adult dream about him.

He shuffles down the sleeping bag as carefully as possible, trying not to wake his best friend. Dean is still whimpering above him. His hips are rutting into the air, trying desperately to get some friction on his aching little cock. Cas blinks against the dark, he kisses over Dean’s exposed belly, his shirt sliding up his torso as he slept. He laps over Dean’s belly button, kissing the little scar on his hip from when he fell from a tree and cut himself on a twig.

Cas carefully wiggles Dean’s pants off his hips. He sees his wife if wearing his bumble bee panties, Cas had brought them for Dean when Anna took him shopping to get Michael and Gabriel’s presents. Dean had kisses him lots and lots when Cas had given him his present, he had given Cas a present too. He kisses his thingy and told him that he still had another present for him, but he had to wait for Christmas morning. Cas didn’t like waiting.

When his eyes finally adjust Cas sees that Dean’s panties have a wet patch on them. Dean always gets wet like a girl, he like Cas to eat him out like a girl too. Cas likes when Dean comes because of him, Dean is a good wife.

He pulls the younger boys panties off, he tucks them just under this little cock. Experimentally he laps at the leaking tip, it tastes salty and a little bit sweet, Cas is reminded of the popcorn they ate instead of dinner. Dean moans above him, he is still asleep as Cas takes the head of his thingy into his mouth.

He hallows his cheeks like he say in an adult film. He bobs up and down on Dean’s cock, his tongue swirling around his hard cock. Cas feels his cock get hard because of Dean. He ruts against the floor. Groaning around Dean, who is thrashing above him. Cas wishes dean was awake and could lick his thingy. Cas slides a hand under his body, he cups himself through his pants.

He feels his cock jolt in his hand as Dean whimpers for him.

‘Daddy, please daddy, Need more.’ Cas pulls his mouth away from Dean, when he looks up he finds his pretty wife is still asleep, his hands tangled in the covers and his cheeks flushed. Cas wraps his hands around Deans cock. He wants to taste his pussy.

The older boy carefully slides Dean’s panties down his thighs, kissing his pale skin. Dean has pen covering his legs from when he asked Charlie to draw him tattoo’s. Cas kisses over the one of his name, there is a purple heart next to it. He kisses that too. As Cas palms his own cock Dean calls for him again. His hips stuttering as Cas curls his fingers around Dean’s cock, he pumps his cock as he nudges his wife’s legs open.

Cas kisses over Dean’s cheeks, he pulls his hand out of his pants, whimpering at the loss, his cock aches in his pants. He pulls open Dean’s cheeks to look at his hole. Cas thinks it looks pretty and he likes how it twitches around his tongue.

He slowly licks over the tight hole, Dean cries out ‘Daddy’ again. He kisses over his hole, making him nice and wet.

Cas pulls away from Dean’s hole as it clenches around his tongue. He knows the stuff is going to come out of Dean soon. He curls a hand around Dean’s thingy and laps at the tip. He tastes even more wet stuff on thing tongue.

Dean is moaning above him, his hips pumping into Cas’s mouth. He feels Dean shake around him, his legs quivering and his belly tight. Dean comes with a cry, his eyes snapping open; mouth in a perfect O. Cas swallows all of his come. He feels a heat in his belly and his cock grow even harder.

Cas comes just after Dean, rutting against the floor, he gasps against Dean’s thigh, mouth moving against his sensitive skin. Cas whimpers as Dean pulls him up to his chest, little hand curling around his spent cock and jerking out the last of his come.

Cas watches as Dean pulls his hand out from Cas’s pants, scooping his come out with his fingers and sucking them into his mouth, Dean moans around his fingers. Cas wishes it was his cock. He feels it twitch uselessly on Dean’s belly. He feels his eyes get heavy as Dean strokes over his back.

He falls asleep messy and sticky on Dean’s chest.

 

 


End file.
